The present invention relates to a separable burner device and, more particularly, to a separable burner device including an ignition unit and a fuel tank both to be replaceable instantly.
Taiwan Patent No. I405937 discloses a flame control calibration structure of gas torch. The gas torch is fixedly attached on a top end of a gas bottle and controls the released amount of gas to facilitate the ignition for generating high temperature for applications, including a press switch, a gas release trigger, a gas release tube, and a flame control gear. The flame control calibration structure comprises a flexible rotary flame control switch piece that fit circumferentially over the flame control gear. An inner teeth are fixedly formed on an inside surface of a ring of the rotary flame control switch piece and cooperate with the flame control gear. A slit that is formed by splitting the ring of the rotary flame control switch piece; and an extension section formed at two sides of the slit and extended from an outer circumference of the rotary flame control switch piece. The flexibility of the rotary flame control switch piece and the slit formed by splitting the ring, fast assembling and easy and convenient calibration of released amount of gas can be readily achieved.
However, when the gas in the gas bottle is depleted during the operation, a user must fill the gas for replenishment to the gas bottle instantly. Alternatively, the user may prepare and change another standby gas torch to continue the operation. Either way, it will cause inconvenience to the user.
Thus, a need exists for novel burner device to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.